Technical Field
The following description relates to aspects of a printer, a method, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium for printing images on a long print medium while conveying the print medium.
Related Art
A printer (hereinafter referred to as a “first-type printer”) has been known that is configured to invalidate a particular sheet when a printing operation could not completely been performed up to an intended line on the particular sheet because of an electric power outage or an error caused during the printing operation. Further, a printer (hereinafter referred to as a “second-type printer”) has been known that is configured to sequentially print a plurality of pages on a long print medium while conveying the print medium. In the second-type printer, it is possible to produce a label of each page by cutting the print medium, on which the plurality of pages have been sequentially printed, on a page-by-page basis.